<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to Order your Orgy Pants by Kat_d86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198539">How to Order your Orgy Pants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_d86/pseuds/Kat_d86'>Kat_d86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts for Smiles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothing, LuciferLockDown, PromptSmiles, Shopping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_d86/pseuds/Kat_d86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how did Lucifer get those spiffing trousers?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts for Smiles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Prompts for Smiles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to Order your Orgy Pants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of the Prompt challenge from NotOneLine.</p><p>https://twitter.com/NotOneLineFF/status/1239894371069198339?s=19</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm sorry, sir, you want me to do what?"</p><p>The old tailor struggled to comprehend what his customer had just asked. He'd handled some odd requests in his time, this was LA after all. Some people asked for clashing materials, wanting contrasting pocket squares and cravats; there was even one customer who had insisted on—he shuddered at the memory—wearing a smoking jacket to the Oscars. But this...</p><p>"I want you to cut the arse off," his current customer repeated calmly, as if it was a perfectly reasonable request.</p><p>"If you're unhappy with the fit we can have it redone," he offered.</p><p>"No, the fit is fine."</p><p>"Then you would prefer a different style to the rear?" He was really confused as his customer turned slightly to admire himself in the full length mirrors.</p><p>"Not at all, this cut is a masterwork of tailoring. You're a true artist."</p><p>"Thank you, sir. So you want me to...?"</p><p>"Cut the arse off," he stated again, and the simplicity of the words finally began to sink in.</p><p>"You mean, literally...just..." he weakly made a cutting motion with two fingers and his customer smiled.</p><p>"Exactly! Oh, and can you do a pair to match my Tom Ford tux as well? I'm not sure yet how formal I'll be feeling when everyone arrives," he added.</p><p>"A second pair of ass less dress pants...to match your tux?" he asked weakly.</p><p>"Please."</p><p>He paled at the thought, but he was nothing if not professional. What the customer wanted, the customer got.</p><p>"Certainly, sir, anything else?"</p><p>"Can you leave a little more slack than normal. I'm likely to be bending over a lot."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>